TalkShow
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: The G-Boys get interviewed by some of my friends!!:) Rated for future chapters!
1. TalkShow

Title: TalkShow  
  
Author(s): Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys but I do wish I could own Heero, even if it was only for the day!!:)  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, slight swearing  
  
Pairings: None really  
  
Notes: -Okay you'll just have to use your imagination with Karmen she speaks with a funny accent (It's a cross between an English accent and a southern accent)  
  
-And you'll have to be patient with me I'm no the best speller, but I'll try my best.  
  
-Kida and Cathrina are two of my friends and I do not own them or their characters. They were both supposed to help me write this story but we never got around to it and it was driving me insane so I wrote it myself with no intention of posting it. But hey why not!!:)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TalkShow  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karmen, Kida and Cathrina: sitting in comfy looking black leather chairs  
  
Camera Guy: And we're on in.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1!  
  
Karmen: Big smile Hay folks! Welcome to our show. Today's guests are..pauses wait a minute! Cathrina! is it is or are?  
  
Cathrina: I thought you had the script memorized?  
  
Kida: What script?  
  
Karmen: playing with a small radio yea what script?  
  
Cathrina: Oh I give up!! It's 'are,' Karmen.  
  
Karmen: Okay! still playing with the small radio Today's guests are: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton,  
  
and, last but not least, Wufei Chang!  
  
Kida: confused look on her face Wait! I thought there were more guests.  
  
Karmen: Stops playing with the small radioTurns to Kida Those are the surprise guests. turns back to the audience Okay lets welcome our first guest, Duo Maxwell! Big Smile  
  
Kida: Big Smile  
  
Cathrina: Big Smile  
  
Duo: Walks out and sits in the extra big comfy chair Hiya girls!  
  
Karmen, Kida and Cathrina: Hiya Duo!  
  
Cathrina: turns to Karmen You do have the questions, don't you?  
  
Karmen: slightly offended Of course I do!  
  
Kida: Impatiently Well then make with the questions already!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: I actually don't have the Questions, but I will soon. Please Review and tell me some questions you have for the pilots, or any other character from the show! 


	2. Duo's Interview

Replies to Reviews:  
  
The Elvin Sisters: Well, it took awhile but it's up!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!! Bai!! waves quickly and starts typing again  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 2: Duo's Interview  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: Okay. We're back! gives the aduience a big smile We're here with our first guest, Duo Maxwell!!  
  
Cathrina: Karmen, they already know who the guest is, so could you just ask the questions, already!  
  
Kida: is too busy staring at Duo, his braid, and the area where Duo's legs come to join his body to make a comment  
  
Karmen: Okay the long awaited first question: What's your favorite part about being a gundam pilot?  
  
Duo: thinks a bit Well, I suppose my favorite part is piloting my Deathscythe!  
  
Karmen: Okay, next question: What's your least favorite part of being a gundam pilot?  
  
Duo: That one's easy. All the killing!  
  
Cathrina: But aren't you the 'God of Death?'  
  
Duo: Yeah, so?  
  
Cathrina: If you're the God of Death, shouldn't you enjoy killing?  
  
Duo: Nobody should enjoy killing!!!  
  
Karmen: So True!  
  
Cathrina: Karmen, don't you enjoy pain and suffering?  
  
Karmen: But that's different than killing!!!!  
  
Cathrina: Okay then, on with the Questions!  
  
Karmen: Okay, tell us a little about yourself.  
  
Duo: Well, my main hobbie is annoying Heero and the other pilots, I like all kinds of music, and that's about all I can say about myself!  
  
Karmen: Well, that's interesting Next question, How did you pick the name for your Gundam?  
  
Duo: Well, because I'm the God of Death and my weapon is the Scythe!!!  
  
Karmen: leans over to whisper into Kida's ear You wanna ask the next question?  
  
Kida: Okay!! ^__^ .... what is it?  
  
Karmen: still whispering in her ear Boxers or briefs?  
  
Kida: blushes furiously buries head in hands I CAN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Karmen: Oh please.. yes you can.  
  
Duo: staring at the two weird people ask what?  
  
Kida: looks at him She just wants me to ask you if you wear boxers or briefs. covers mouth with hands I can't believe I just said that!!  
  
Duo: eyes big WHAT!!?  
  
Karmen: she asked you weather you wear boxers or briefs?  
  
Kida&Cathrina: blush like crazy  
  
Karmen: please, answer the question pouty expression  
  
Duo: blushing wildly I....um...uh...mutters something under his breath  
  
Kida&Cathrina: still blushing  
  
Karmen: I'm sorry, but our microphones didn't pick that up. could you please repeat that?  
  
Duo: your asking this question to all of the other guests, too, right?  
  
Cathrina: still blushing of course we are, we wouldn't have this type of question to ask only one of our guests!! sounds slightly offended  
  
Duo: and your goingto force them to answer, too, right?  
  
Karmen: nods yep, now will you please answer the question?  
  
Duo: well, I guess I have no choice, now do I?  
  
Karmen, Kida&Cathrina: nod  
  
Duo: okay then, I wear bowers.  
  
Karmen: what kind?  
  
Duo: uh realizes he has no choice black silk.  
  
Kida: coool!! can I see them?  
  
Duo: umm looks around do you have a dressing room?  
  
Kida: uh...yeah. why?  
  
Duo: well, I don't want to show my boxers to the whole world.  
  
Kida: looks at Karmen can I go? please? pouts  
  
Karmen: thinks a while uh....yeah sure  
  
Duo&Kida: look at each other, and head for Kida's dressing room  
  
Karmen: looks after them, then back at the camera well...I guess thats the end of this interview.  
  
Cathrina: don't miss the next interview with Heero Yuy.  
  
Karmen: bye bye  
  
----------------  
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay in posting but I've been baby-sitting, and with the school year starting again I just couldn't find anytime! But I'll be updating more frequently now that I have the whole story written down, I just have to type it up! Well, got to go.  
  
tbc 


	3. Heero's Interview

---------------  
  
Chapter 3: Heero's Interview  
  
---------------  
  
Camera Guy: We're back in...5..4..3..2..1!  
  
Karmen: but Kida's not back yet!  
  
Camera Guy: then do the show without her  
  
Cathrina: stands up I'll go check on her  
  
Karmen: WAIT!! that might not be a good idea. plus, points to the red dot on the camera we're already on the air!  
  
Cathrina: sits back down okay. the show must go on! puts on a big smile  
  
Karmen: okay! please welcome out next guests Heero Yuy!! big smile  
  
Heero: walks out on stage and sits in the chair Duo had sat in Hn.  
  
Karmen: starts to drool a bit  
  
Cathrina: Karmen, maybe you should start asking the questions!  
  
Karmen: shakes her head right...what's your favorite part of being a gundam pilot?  
  
Heero: destroying Oz said very matter of factly  
  
Karmen: o..k, next question! what's your least favorite part?  
  
Heero: I guess, being controlled by an evil mad scientist! that and Relena won't stop following me!! looks around quickly to make sure she's not there  
  
Cathrina: that pink bitch isn't here is she? looks around the studio I don't see her!  
  
Heero: I don't think she is turns back to Karmen next question?  
  
Karmen: oh...right looks at her clipboard how did you pick the name for your gundam?  
  
Cathrina: yeah, how did you come upwith the name "Wing"?  
  
Heero: J picked it not me. monotonous, again  
  
Karmen: what's your favorite type of music?  
  
Heero: I don't listen to music, it's just a distraction.  
  
Karmen: sigh fine...tell us a little about yourself.  
  
Heero: I can't do that.  
  
Cathrina: why not?  
  
Heero: it could endanger a future mission!  
  
Cathrina: o...k, then  
  
Karmen: last question!....drum roll please  
  
Audience: cricket crirp  
  
Karmen: ok, then, I guess not...anyway, do you wear boxers or briefs?  
  
Heero: boxers. once again matter of factly  
  
Cathrina: describe them for us, please? very polite  
  
Heero: their dark blue cotton and the have a gun pattern and "wing" is written in white letters acrossed the butt.  
  
Karmen: those sound SO cool!! can I see them?  
  
Heero: looks around ans sees the cameras dressing room?  
  
Karmen: right...pulls Heero out ofhis chair and leads him to her dressing room  
  
Cathrina: I guess we're done here, tune in next time for our interview with Quatre Winner!! gets up to go to the bathroom  
  
---cameras fade to black---  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: This really isn't a note about the story, but I'll write it anyway!!:) I'm not going to be posting stories until I have them complete, because as soon as I start posting them I lose inspiration! So, it'll take me a while to post stuff, but I'll try to work on one thing at a time!!:)  
  
Tbc 


	4. Quatre's Interview

Sorry about the long wait everybody! My computer had crashed and erased all my files, and I couldn't find the back-up files. But I found a few of them, so Talkshow should be posted a bit more regularly!  
Enjoy the story!  
-  
Chapter 4: Quatre's Interview -  
Kida&Duo: return to the stage smiling Kida: so, what'd we miss?  
Cathrina: oh, nothing much...just ALL of Heero's interview!  
Kida: oops...looks around where's Karmen?  
Duo: starts looking around too Cathrina: waves her hand in the general direction of Karmen's dressing room she went that way somewhere with Heero!  
Duo: WHAT? my sister is somewhere unknown with mister perfect solider? and you let her go? how could you?  
Cathrina: cringes and how am I supposed to stop two perfect soliders?  
Duo: I don't know, but you could have done something!  
Cathrina: rolls her eyes they went to her dressing room!  
Kida: blinks and just watches the sceen unfold Duo: huh...runs to Karmen's dressing room and opens the door, then quickly closes it again that is completely disgusting! I did Not just see that! walks back to the stage I don't think Karmen will be back for the next interview!  
Kida: why not? confused Duo: you don't want to know...shudders Cathrina: lets just starts the next interview, Duo you can have your sister's chair if you want!  
Duo: o...k, then!  
Kida, Duo&Cathrina: sit in the big leather chairs Duo: okay, I'm just filling in for Karmen, since she's a little busy right now! smiles Kida: ok, now its time to introduce our next guest, Quatre Winner! big smile Cathrina: big smile Quatre: walks in and sits in the extra chair hello everyone!  
Duo: hiya, now are you ready for the first question?  
Quatre: nods was that the first question?  
Duo: no...the first question is: looks at the clipboard Karmen left behind what's your favorite part about being a gundam pilot?  
Quatre: well, that's kinda hard! thinks but I would have to say it would be piloting sandrock and hanging out with my fellow pilots!  
Duo: aww...I feel special now!...anyway next question! reads off the clipboard what's your least fav. part?  
Quatre: my least fav. part of what?  
Duo: well, I asume it's about being a gundam pilot!  
Kida&Cathrina: roll their eyes Quatre: well, for sure all the killing! and maybe a little bit of having to be like a mother to you all!  
Duo: okay, then...tell us a little about yourself.  
Quatre: well, I'm the youngest of 30 children and the only male, the hire to the Winner estate, and the pilot of Sandrock Gundam! pauses is the good?  
Kida: y-yeah...sitting in shock Cathrina: sure...also sitting in shock Duo: ok, then, next question! what's your favorite type of music?  
Quatre: classical, I find it very soothing!  
Duo: and the finnal question, do you wear boxers or briefs?  
Quatre: turns bright red um...boxers...voice really quiet Cathrina: and what kind of boxers?  
Quatre: pink silk.  
Duo: well, I think that's enough embarrassment for Q' toady!  
Kida: um...yeah, tune in next time for our interview with Trowa Barton! gives a big smile ja ne Duo&Cathrina: Bya! smilesbig -  
Notes: Okay, that didn't turn out quite how I planned, but oh well:) I hope this chapter finds everyone in good health! If you have any comments, any at all, please review I could even put you in one of the chapters if you have any questions to ask the boys or any other characters:) Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Tbc 


End file.
